This is no Illusion!
by Hisaki Kage
Summary: Sakura seeks to redeem a failed mission by accepting Tsunade's request to obtain a scroll. Sound easy enough? Add a certain lethargic book reading sensei to the mix and what do you get? Love. KakashixSakura
1. Get Active

A/N: Hello hello my dear readers! This is my second KakashixSakura fanfict, and I hope you like! Review please! ((They make me update faster... kinda.))

--------------------------

As the years moved forward for Konoha, the members of team seven grew older. Although many problems and missions forced them apart, once a year, they came together to talk about old times and what was going on in their lives.

"Sakura-chan, you're turning twenty-one… What do you want for your birthday?" Naruto asked, his bright yellow hair spiked as always. His goofy smile still the same as ever.

Sakura ran a hand through her shoulder length pink hair, "I don't know… a whole day hotspring visit to tell you the truth."

Naruto nodded and scratched his chin, placing his thumb on one of his whisker-like marks an idea hit his head, "Ah! I bet Jiraiya-sensei could get you a spot on the list! Hell! I bet he could clear the entire place for ya really quick!"

Sakura laughed as she grabbed another cup of sake, "Yeah right, that old pervert would probably watch me bathe for a payment… sheesh. I'll just put my name on the list later. So, you been seeing anyone?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled and poured himself some sake, "Great sex." Laughing, he got smacked upside the head by Sakura.

"I don't care about that!" She yelled, downing her small cup, she grabbed another. She was really thirsty for some reason.

"Whose the lucky girl?" Kakashi asked, moving a piece across the shogi board he smiled to himself as he looked at the outcome. It wasn't good for Sasuke.

"Oh… uh… hehehe… I promised not to tell." Naruto smiled nervously and avoided Sasuke's gaze.

Sakura caught Sasuke's annoyed look and it hit her, "It's someone Sasuke liked! Isn't it?! Wait… you're not dating me!" Placing a hand over her mouth, she looked over her shoulder and laughed annoyingly, receiving a hit from a pillow delivered from Naruto personally.

"Really, you wouldn't guess who in a million years." Sasuke smirked to himself and moved a piece, capturing one of Kakashi's and making him sulk. Now the tables had turned.

"What?! You know too?! Aw… Now I really want to know… who have you been seeing and or sleeping with Naruto! Do I know her?" Sakura asked, she was lonely and she wanted some details.

Naruto ignored Sakura and turned his attention to the bottle of sake, chugging it down rapidly he ignored her questions she shot at him every second.

Sasuke finished the game with one final move and smiled to himself. Standing up, he walked over to Naruto and grabbed the bottle from him, he had only drank two thirds of it, "I really don't care… you can tell her." Drinking it, he walked into the kitchen and washed his hands as soon as he was finished drinking the bottle.

"I-I don't know how she'll take it…" Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, maybe if he didn't look at her face.

Kakashi got up and walked over to Sakura, sitting down, he poured her and himself some sake and leaned against the wall.

"I really don't care." Sasuke came back and placed his foot on Naruto's back, pushing him down, Naruto's head hit the table making it shake.

Sakura and Kakashi both grabbed the bottle of sake that was falling off the table.

"It's me." Sasuke sat down beside Naruto as Kakashi's head flew back and hit the wall making the window beside him vibrate violently. Sitting forward a bit, he rubbed his head, remaining silent.

"What." Sakura asked, looking over at Sasuke.

"It's me… the 'great sex' as he bluntly put it. Seriously, he's such an idiot." Sasuke shot Naruto a glare before smiling behind his sake cup, "Anyways, changing the subject. I heard you failed your mission Sakura."

"Who doesn't know… it was all over town the moment I got back…" Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall behind her, glancing out the window, she saw the rain pouring outside the dark street. Closing her eyes, she remembered how horrible it felt to come back empty handed. How gut wrenching it was for her to tell her sensei, Lady Tsunade, that she had failed. Opening her eyes, she blinked past the tears of the past and smiled at Naruto's worried look, "Sensei." Turning the attention of the silent room towards Kakashi, she smiled, "How is the new team seven working for you? I heard you have two girls… and a loud boy."

"Oh, yes… my little students. Those girls, I swear. One of them reminds me of Hinata, and the other reminds me a bit of you Sakura… mixed with Tenten. The boy is a breed of his own, really…" Kakashi looked out the window and sighed, "I guess you three can stay the night… I wouldn't want you catching colds." Standing up, he walked towards the bathroom and smiled to himself when he heard his three former students chattering excitedly.

"Maybe he'll take off his mask! Maybe we'll see his face!" Naruto whispered to Sakura whose eyes flew open wide and smiled at the thought of seeing his face.

"That would make my day." Sakura giggled for the images of Kakashi's face started coming to mind, "I wonder if he has a scar…"

"Or horrible teeth." Sasuke wondered.

"Maybe he's missing one!" Naruto added, "And he's embarrassed."

"Or there's a missing lip." Sakura wondered.

"Ewwwwww…" All three of them proclaimed at the image of someone with a missing lip.

"Then he couldn't live up to his legend as the best kisser in the dark!" Naruto exclaimed, killing that theory.

Sakura cleared the table and knocked on Kakashi's door after goofing around with Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi slowly pulled open his door, his lower side of his face was covered with his Come come paradise book, "Yes?"

"Could I borrow some clothes? Naruto spilled sake on my shirt and skirt…" Sakura watched Kakashi turn and walk into his closet, he returned with a giant shirt and a pair of shorts. Handing them to Sakura, he wished her sweet dreams and returned to reading his book with the door closed.

After getting changed, Sakura found three pillows and blankets in the closet beside the front door and passed them around. Moving the table out of the way, Sakura made her bed between Sasuke and Naruto, she didn't want to hear any action tonight while falling asleep.

Crawling into her blankets, she slowly drifted off to the much-welcomed sleep as Naruto turned and wrapped his arm around her waist. Smiling, she fell asleep facing Sasuke. He smelled really nice, too bad he was gay.

---------------------

Walking home in the morning rain was interesting. Every time Sakura rounded the corner, she could have sworn someone was watching her… or at least looking at her. She lost count of the times she looked over her shoulder. Walking up the stairs to her little apartment, she opened the door and walked inside. Tomorrow she had work at the hospital. Maybe she would get to fix muscles instead of changing bed sheets. Lying down on her couch, she stared up at the ceiling and sighed, she felt so alone. Rolling onto her side, she closed her eyes and remembered the days where she longed to sleep with Sasuke, and then wake up to a ring on her finger the next morning.

There was only one thing she could do to cheer herself up.

Get active.

And not in the kind of train outside until you drop down totally out of breath active. The kind of active that meant bed, naked, lights off active. Grumbling, she sat up, trying to remember the last time she had felt a guy above her. Naruto's arm didn't count… closing her eyes, they flew open as she smiled, "Kiba! He was good…" He had helped her with Ino's dare of loosing her virginity. Of course, Sakura felt bad for herself for she had been the last girl of her class to loose her virginity. Frowning, she stood up and picked up the phone, dialing Kiba's number, she got a barking answering machine. She hung it up immediately.

"Fine. First man I see at a bar that is available…" She informed the empty room. Rushing to her bedroom, she took a quick shower and dressed in her black short skirt and dark green top. Throwing on her black sandals, she rushed out into the rain, only stopping to grab an umbrella and lock up behind herself.

Rushing into the nearest public bar, she hurried inside, out of the rain. Lee was there. Turning around, she rushed down another block and hurried into a different bar. Sitting down at the counter, she looked around at all her options. Kiba was romancing with some woman, he was out. Shikamaru was married to Ino, he was out. Lee, he was in a different bar, too bad he was so far away, not. Naruto, nope. Sasuke, taken. Shino, "Ew…" And then she saw Genma, drinking with some of his friends, 'He could work.' Making sure her hair was not standing up anywhere, she slowly walked over to his table.

Genma stopped talking when he saw his friend look up from him. His head shot up and he turned to see Sakura standing there looking as pretty as ever, "Ah! Sakura-chan! Lovely seeing you here! Could I buy you a drink?"

"Sure… but just one. I have something I want to ask you."

"Shoot." Genma turned his entire body towards her and smiled, moving the piece of straw around between his teeth as he smiled up at her.

Sakura bent over and whispered something in his ear making the straw droop and fall out of his mouth completely as he gapped up at her. Sakura blushed a bit and raised an eyebrow at him.

"No strings attached?" Genma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None." Sakura smiled.

Genma stood up, almost knocking over the table. Grabbing Sakura's hand, he zoomed out of the room, refusing to turn to look at his friends or even say goodbye. He had a free ride.

Running through the rain, Sakura let Genma lead her back to her place. Smiling, she blushed as he rushed with her up to her front door, hopping as she took out her key and unlocked the door. As soon as she had it opened he pounced and shut the door behind him.

He had her on the couch in a few strides, his headband was on the floor as well as his jacket. His lips busy kissing hers as her arms helped him remove of his shirt. Kicking off his shoes, he helped her remove her sandals and moved to her shirt.

Sakura smiled as Genma licked her neck and removed of her other articles of clothing. He finished by removing his pants and moving her legs more around his waist, "Sakura… are you sure you want to do this?"

Sakura handed him a small package and nodded, "It's been too long. Besides, I heard you were pretty good at this kind of thing."

"Pretty good… oh… I'll show you _pretty good_." Smirking, he ripped open the small package with his teeth and moved his hand down beneath her legs and onto something that was hardening just below them. A knock on the door made both of them freeze.

Sakura cursed under her breath and picked up his shirt, throwing it on, she pushed him down onto the couch and placed the pillow over his crotch. Rushing to the door, she opened it a crack and saw an ANBU officer standing at her door.

"Lady Tsunade is requesting a meeting with you. Immediately."

Sakura nodded and shut the door, "I have to go. When I come back though…"

Genma smiled at her, "Babe… no strings attached remember? Maybe some other time though." Walking over to her, he grabbed her and held her close to him, kissing her passionately, he took back his shirt and quickly dressed before leaving her apartment.

Sakura kicked the pillow across the room and growled at the door. Quickly getting dressed, she smiled, "Well, at least I know I'm not pregnant." Laughing at her own little lame joke, she walked outside and hurried with her ANBU escort to the Hokage's office.

-------------

"Sakura. Good to see you. Sit down. I have an assignment to discuss with you."

"I thought we all ready discussed this." Sakura sat down and listened to the ANBU officer leave, shutting the door behind him.

"No. I have another mission for you Sakura. It will redeem your credit. And stop the villagers from talking behind your back about you. I want you to train though. And I'll get you a partner for this mission. You have two days to quickly get into shape."

"What's the mission?"

Lady Tsunade leaned forward and placed her folded hands under her chin, "A scroll that was supposed to be in my library is missing. And there have been reports of its whereabouts. You're to steal it back from the nukenin and report it back to me. You have a week to recover it. Report back here after your training is done. That is all." Waving her hand, she went back to signing paperwork.

Sakura slowly stood up and thanked her, leaving, she screamed cusswords in her head. Instead of training right now, she could have been having the best mind-blowing sex of her life! She had lied to Genma when she said she heard was pretty good. She heard he was one of the best in the villages. And she had him, and he escaped! Even Ino would have winced at the idea of Genma getting away. Quickly grabbing control of herself, she reminded herself she wasn't a slut like her friend Ino and smiled at the idea of Ino frowning at her angrily for calling her a slut. She loved her best friend dearly, but she slept around a bit too much to get back at Shikamaru after a fight. But whatever floats your boat. Ino had a 'You only have one life' kinda personality. Live it and live it big and great.

Grumbling, she walked all the way to the training ground, in the rain. She didn't stop until she realized that the training ground was being used by none other then Kakashi and his little team. Walking over to a tree, Sakura leaned against it and watched Kakashi teach.

"All you have to do is concentrate a steady flow of chakra to your feet and climb up the tree like so." Kakashi closed his eyes and concentrated chakra and walked up the tree, "Concentrate too little and you'll slip and fall. Concentrate too much and you'll bounce off the tree… Sakura? What a pleasant surprise. I'll be done in a minute and you can have to grounds to yourself."

Sakura smiled, "It's okay Kakashi-sensei. You can take your time, I'll just use this side over here. If you need anything…" Turning around she glared at the post, imaging the stupid mask of the officer that ruined her good time. Sakura walked up to it and punched it hard, it cracked and she froze as she heard the amazed gasps of the little students behind her, "Oh… oops…" Standing up, she smiled and placed her hand on the wood." Closing her eyes, she quickly repaired the giant crack and turned around, "I'll just… work over here." Walking over to the tree she was originally standing against, she smiled as an idea hit her, remembering she had a pair of shorts under her skirt, she glanced over at Kakashi, who saw her glance and smiled beneath his mask.

Pulling out his book, Kakashi slid down the tree and walked away form his teammates, "Go ahead and attack Sakura, you're still no match for me."

"Riiiiight." Sakura laughed and placed a hand on her hip, "Watch and learn kids. This is how you beat an old man like him." Flipping her wet hair back, she pulled out two kunai and rushed towards Kakashi, who dodged her swipe.

"Nice…" The boy scoffed and crossed his arms, "I could do that."

Throwing the kid a smirk, Sakura turned and threw the kunai at Kakashi. Rushing towards him, she pulled out two more and swiped at him as he dodged her other two weapons that had flown at him.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise as two clones appeared behind him from the kunai and attacked him. Putting away his book, he grabbed the wrists of the two clones and flipped behind them, kicking them, he placed his hands on the ground and flipped once more, landing a good ten feet away from Sakura. "Nice attack. But still not good enough."

Sakura smirked and rushed forward, concentrating chakra to her feet, she jumped over his head and placed her feet on the tree, standing, she swiped at him.

Kakashi turned and blocked her attack with a star and took out another, throwing it at her, he watched as she turned into a log. Turning around, he looked for Sakura, and couldn't find her.

"Whoa!!!" One of the girls yelled and nudged her friend, "Check her out! She's going to do it!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his student and froze when he felt a kunai at his throat.

"You give up?" Sakura breathed into his ear.

"How did you…"

"I was the log." Smiling, she pulled him towards her and smiled when he chuckled, "So, about me not being able to beat you…"

"That must be all that sexual energy pent up… hm… interesting. You should be interrupted more before going off on a mission. You'd probably do good." Kakashi muttered so his students wouldn't hear before he too turned into a log making Sakura scowl. Jumping to the ground, Sakura rolled as Kakashi's fist landed where she had been a second before. Getting up, she jumped over a fallen tree and stepped back onto the lake. Placing chakra onto her feet she ran backwards over the water, blocking every punch Kakashi sent her way.

"I don't know why they let you on ANBU… I don't notice anything different about you Sakura-chan." Kakashi smiled as he punched her shoulder sending her flying back.

Twirling in the air, she landed on her feet and glared at Kakashi, "Really. Well, Neji praised me a few times. That should say something."

"Yeah, he's grown soft."

Sakura twitched and cracked her knuckles. The rain poured down on them and she frowned, "You just insulted my captain. I'm going to have to kick your ass a hundred times harder then I would have just done." Pointing at him, she screamed as she rushed forwards and tackled him.

Kakashi had been expecting a kick and was standing in such a manner that he was taken totally off guard by the tackle, sending them splashing into the lake bellow them.

Sakura grabbed Kakashi and wrestled with him as they began to float back to the surface.

Kakashi grabbed the pink haired kunoichi and threw her out of the water. Sakura landed on her feet and looked around her. Frowning through the rain, she pulled out a kunai and closed her eyes, smiling, she saw a bubble behind her and awaited his signature move. Sure enough, his hand shot up and grabbed her ankle, pulling her down. However, Sakura had placed so much chakra on her foot at that time he pulled down, she had only budged a bit.

Kakashi attempted another tug, but she didn't move. Frowning, he stabbed her ankle making her cry out.

"So you're playing like that!" She screamed as he pulled her down. Grabbing his neck, Sakura sliced his jacket off and sliced his arm open. Kakashi sliced her wrist and they began the game of slicing whatever they could find.

As they floated back to the surface, Sakura gasped for air and kicked Kakashi hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Grabbing his hair, she pulled him up out of the water and slugged him hard in the stomach. Letting go of him, she walked away and sat on the shore where the worried students were standing.

Panting, she smiled at the three of them, "That's how the big kids play hard core." Sitting down, she placed her hands on her cuts and healed them instantly.

Kakashi slowly trudged onto the shore, glaring ahead of him, he walked past his students, "We'll train tomorrow kids."

The three students glanced at one another before taking off. They knew an angry Kakashi was a cruel Kakashi. And a cruel Kakashi punished you with torturous little tasks.

Kakashi turned to look at Sakura who was slowly standing up, "Now that they're gone, I'm not showing you any mercy Sakura."

"Funny, I was just about to say that." Sakura rushed forwards and kicked at him, he jumped over her leg and pounced on her, pushing her to the ground as he made to slice at her throat.

Sakura threw him off of her as she dodged the swipe and returned the favor by punching the wet ground causing the ground to split and mud to sink in. The cracked ground turned into quick sand in a few places. Jumping up, she dodged Kakashi's attack and sliced at him with a throwing star, "How did you know I was interrupted…"

"Well, I saw you two rush out of the bar on my way here. And judging by the pace he was running, you promised him something. Not that I care…" Dodging a swipe he smiled, "And judging by the way you're glaring at me and everything around you, you got interrupted and he had to leave." Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Sakura managed to punch his arm sending him scooting back in the mud. His ankle hit a mud hole and he began to sink. Grabbing Sakura, he brought her with him.

The entire time they quickly sunk, Sakura was thinking of all the fun ways to smoother Kakashi once they were in there. However, a second later, she hit her head on a tree root and passed out.

----------------

Sakura choked as hot air came into her lungs. Turning, she coughed up mud and emptied the contents of her stomach. Panting, she looked up to see Kakashi pulling up his mask, his worried eye gazing down at her. As he came into focus, his worried gaze melted into relief.

Sakura blushed as she slowly wiped the saliva from her cheek and sat up. Kakashi had just… blushing more, she blinked up at him.

"Keep looking at me like that and I'll start blushing." Kakashi stood up and smiled down at her, "I enjoyed sparing with you Sakura. Lets do it next time it's not raining." Turning around, he slowly walked back to the village.

Sakura quickly got to her feet and rushed over to him. Wrapping her arms around his back she hugged him tightly, "Thank you…" She mumbled into his mud covered jacket.

Kakashi nodded and allowed her to hug him. Slowly Sakura stood away from him and cleared her throat, "Please let me heal your wounds sensei."

Kakashi nodded quietly.

Sakura slid her hand under the back of his jacket and shirt and placed her open palm on the warm large back of Kakashi. Feeling him tense bellow her touch, she closed her eyes and sent her chakra into his body, spreading to his wounds, she healed them and smiled when he sighed outwardly and relaxed considerably.

"Thank you Sakura-chan…" Kakashi waited for her to move her hand out of his jacket before he left. Waving at her without turning around, he placed his other hand in his pant pocket and walked home to take a shower.

Sakura smiled and walked home to shower as well.

---------------

A/N: SO! Lemme know what you think? I have some plans for this story. I hope you stick around to read the next chapter. And don't forget to REVIEW!


	2. You are such a tease!

A/N: No, I'm not dead... -- I'm just having a HUGE writer's block. Took me FOREVER just to type something. Anywho, I updated my profile. ::Nudgenudgewinkwink:: Check it. Okay okay, read on. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming!!

------------

"You asked to see me Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked from her office doorway.

Sakura turned around and blinked, "Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?"

"I was called on account of a mission…" Kakashi walked up to the desk and stood beside Sakura.

"Sakura. Here's your partner. You can fill him in on the way there. Okay?"

"Wait. Kakashi? Not like… Naruto, or Shikamaru?"

"Is something wrong with me?" Kakashi asked.

"No, its just… you have students to look after. I just thought maybe someone not as busy. But if it's okay with you, I'm fine with it." Turning around, she walked out of the room and waited for Kakashi in the hallway.

Before Kakashi left, he turned to face Lady Tsunade who stared up at him before turning her attention back to the paper she was reading. Kakashi nodded and left with Sakura.

-----------

"I hate disguises." Sakura groaned as she tried to cover her chest more. She was clad in a low cut short sleeved short bottom one piece kimono. Pulling on the sash, she gave herself a tighter curve as she pushed the hat down and shouldered her medicine pack that was full of hidden weapons.

"You'll get used to them." Kakashi replied in a tired voice. He had crutches and his face was bandaged so only his right eye was uncovered. His arms were bandaged and he was wearing farmers clothing, "Recovering a scroll… in mist country? Wonderful…"

"Yeah, well, at least you'll be warm." Sakura complained as she shouldered her pack, "And you get to walk around without carrying this heavy case. Frowning, she looked down at her bare legs and saw her sandals were flimsy. Grumbling, she picked up the pace a bit. They had to get to the dock before sundown to catch their boat. However, at the same time, Kakashi had to walk in a wounded matter and Sakura had to appear to tend to his wounds. Hopefully they would make it. By the pace, they would reach the docks at night and hop on the next boat in the morning. At least they had money for rooms.

Stopping a few times to pretend to tend to Kakashi's wounds in case they were being followed, they made it to the dock a bit after dusk. Sakura shivered as the fog began to set along the large river, "L-Lets find a room…" Walking to the nearest inn, she got a cheap small room with one bed.

On the way to the room, Kakashi noticed a few suspicious looking men who looked Sakura up and down like eye-candy. He frowned and followed Sakura into the room, limping to appear the part as she closed the door and locked it behind her.

"Bed…" Sakura smiled as she climbed onto it and crawled under the covers. Removing her itchy kimono, she snuggled under the heavy blanket and froze when she came to realize, Kakashi would be sleeping next to her, and she was in her underwear. Reaching for her kimono, she found it was too far out of her reach. Covering herself back up, she closed her eyes as she felt the bed sink a bit beside her as Kakashi crawled onto the mattress and under the covers next to her.

Sakura turned and saw Kakashi was lying on his back, and his facial bandages were off. Cursing the lack of light, Sakura continued staring at him.

"Hm…" Kakashi asked, opening his right eye, he glanced at her.

"…thanks for coming on this mission with me… and thanks again for saving me the other day." Sakura whispered as she covered up her blush with the blanket.

Kakashi closed his eye lazily and smiled, "No problem… honey…" Smiling, he felt her light up like a fireplace beside him.

"H-honey?" She asked in a squeaky whisper.

"Well, we are pretending to be a married couple." Kakashi replied, glancing over at her, he frowned, "There are people in this hotel that are probably going to try and get to you tomorrow on the ship, so be alert."

Sakura nodded.

Kakashi closed his eye and relaxed in the warm comfortable bed.

Sakura continued to stare at him, "Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi." He corrected.

"…oh… sorry… I'm just so used to '_sensei'_ you know? Um… Kakashi?"

"Yes Sakura."

"…could I… touch your face?" Sakura asked, a bit embarrassed for sounding so childish.

"I don't care." Kakashi sighed and adjusted the pillow beneath him.

Sakura slowly inched towards Kakashi. Pushing herself up a bit, she placed her hand on his cheek and gazed down at his face, trying to get an outline of his lips. Tracing them gently, she smiled, he had lips all right. Although, as she ran her fingers around them, she could have sworn she felt something that resembled stitch-like scars. Moving her hand down to his chin, she closed her eyes and felt the bridge of his nose. Feeling the scar bellow his left eye, she moved back down to his lips and blushed when she felt him smile. It felt beautiful.

"Having fun?"

"Tons…" Sakura moved her hand up to his hair and smoothed it away from his eyes her heart pounding in her chest for being this close to a half-naked man. Smiling, she slowly pulled her hand away from him and rolled onto her back.

"My turn." Kakashi chuckled as he rolled onto his side and raised his large hand above her chin, he awaited permission and received it when Sakura took his hand and placed it on her warm cheek.

Kakashi gently traced her jaw line, over her smiling lips and up to her smooth pink hair. Moving the silky smooth strands away from her face, he let his hand wonder around her forehead as his senses and mind worked elsewhere. Hearing people outside the door, he slowly pulled her towards him and moved on top of her, "Excuse me Sakura-chan." Leaning down, he placed his lips against hers and kissed her gently as the door slammed open.

"Oh! Excuse me! I thought the people had checked out of this room… I'll just… lock up behind me then…" The cleaning lady apologized once more with a bow before rushing out of the couple's room and locking the door behind her.

Kakashi sighed above Sakura and moved off of her back to his original spot, "Nice nose." Kakashi chuckled, "Sorry again."

Sakura remained frozen at the spot, he was a wonderful kisser. Not to mention he was unbelievably warm. And something about him made her smile and sent shivers down her spine at the same time, "It's all right…" Sakura blushed and turned to face Kakashi, who was nodding off, "Why do you wear your mask? Is it because of the scars?"

Kakashi nodded, "That's one of the reasons." And with that being said, Kakashi fell asleep.

Sakura felt alone as she stared up at the ceiling, as the rain poured outside, she curled up next to Kakashi and buried her face against his arm with a small smile. Kakashi smelt nice. He smelt better then Genma, not to mention he kissed better then Genma, and he was much more gentle. Blushing, she turned her thoughts to how much money she had, wondering if she could buy another outfit to replace this cold one. Or at least, a coat to wear.

-------------

Sakura awoke the next morning to Kakashi just starting to wrap the bandage around his head. He all ready had it around his lower half of his face and was all dressed. Slowly sitting up, Sakura yawned and climbed out of bed.

"Nice undies." Kakashi commented on her black pair making Sakura blush and glare at him.

"I could have gone to sleep nude like always."

"What was stopping you? I did." Kakashi smiled beneath the bandages and received a hard punch to the arm.

"As long as you don't read that book of yours…" Sakura mumbled as she quickly brushed her hair.

Kakashi leaned over her shoulder and pulled her to him, breathing into her ear he smiled, "What if I did? Hm? You slept so soundly… I tried waking you up. You're a heavy sleeper."

"Am not! You did not! You wouldn't!" Sakura growled as she quickly pulled away from him and got changed, "You're such a tease. I swear." Freezing, she turned around and yanked down the bandages around his mouth making his eye widen. Sakura stared up at his mouth in amazement. His lips _were_ beautiful. But he had scars across them as if someone had sewn his mouth shut long ago. Raising her hand, she touched his lips as she gazed up at them with sparkling green orbs, "Who did this to you…"

Kakashi grabbed her wrist a bit more roughly then he meant, "This is what happens Sakura when you get caught while on a mission. I refused to silence my complaints when I was younger during a torturing and this is what I got." His cold gaze softened and he smiled at her making her blush as her eyes refused to leave his lips, "Don't tell anyone though."

Sakura nodded and placed her other hand over his lips gently and traced the outlines. Closing her eyes she smiled before opening her eyes and staring up at his surprised gaze, "Do you have to cover your face during this mission? We could sleep outside the rest of the week and buy some new clothing…"

"You'd love that wouldn't you." Kakashi smirked down at her and let go of her wrist. He bopped her nose and smiled when she laughed.

"Yeah, the outfit I wear is too showy and it's freezing." Tying the sash around her waist she placed the hat on Kakashi's head and smiled up at him, "You're really handsome… you know that?" A second later, Sakura covered her mouth and was blushing furiously as she cussed herself out in her head.

Kakashi turned away from her and finished bandaging his face quickly so he could hide his small blush, "I don't want you cold, so… we'll sleep outside and buy some clothes. All right?"

Sakura cheered and hugged Kakashi before grabbing her heavy pack. She rushed out of the room, and waited for Kakashi in the hallway.

---------------

"I'm not wearing that." Kakashi glared at the dark red, low-cut Kimono, "We're supposed to be undercover, not buying fancy outfits like these to make us stand out."

"No, I have a plan. Seriously." Matching his hushed tone, Sakura walked up to him, holding up the dark red Kimono to him, "You could be a rich guy, a collector of unobtainable scrolls! See? That's why you dress so rich!" Sakura smiled up at him.

"Fine. You pick out my outfit and background and I'll pick out yours." Kakashi turned around and began searching for an outfit for Sakura.

----------------

After another hour of shopping and bickering, Kakashi and Sakura emerged from the store. Kakashi was a samurai interested in obtaining powerful scrolls so he could sell them on the black market and become wealthier. And Sakura was his geisha, who was abandoned by her house after she tried to kill the head of her house to gain her own freedom. However, Sakura and Kakashi could only buy the expensive and well made katana by selling the medicine pack Sakura had been carrying. The only money that had on them would last enough to either buy them one more night in a really nice hotel, or a few decent meals.

Sakura gazed up at Kakashi who had his lower face covered with bandages. He had on a hat and was looking good in his outfit. Sakura herself felt unsure about her appearance, and Kakashi noticed this once she gazed down at her apparel for the fifth time in one minute.

"You look wonderful Sakura. Don't worry." Kakashi smiled down at her and let his gaze linger on her white painted face, her cherry lips and sparkling green eyes. Blinking, he turned his attention onto the dock, and saw their ship. Pulling out two coins, he helped Sakura onto the boat and sat down beside her after paying the driver his money.

The men from the hotel came onto the boat as well as a little girl and her older sister.

"Look Mina! A Geisha! I bet she's really famous… she's so beautiful!" The little seven year old stared in awe at Sakura, who blushed behind her paint and played the part. Kunoichi's not only had to be skilled in the art of fighting, but they had to be stealthy and blend in well. Sakura herself excelled in the acting part of the class, which beat Ino's flower arrangement any day.

Turning her attention to the small girl, she smiled kindly and rubbed the seat beside her, inviting the little girl over. As the boat took off on its slow journey, the little girl walked over and sat next to the beautiful geisha.

"Could I be a geisha like you someday?" The small girl asked, sitting up straight and gazing into Sakura's eyes.

"Even the smallest streams can become great rivers over time. With the right training, there is no doubt in my mind that you could not become a wonderful Geisha." Sakura reached forward and gracefully moved the strand of the girl's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Could you give me some tips?" The small girl asked in a little whisper making Sakura smile.

Sakura turned to face the girl and placed her covered hands over her legs and closed her eyes, "You must be graceful, more so then a feather drifting along a gentle breeze. You must be kind and your knowledge must be great. You must be skilled in a variety of arts, such as song, dance as well as instrumental…" Opening one of her eyes she frowned, "But the life of a geisha is not all wonders my young child. You will have your hardships, as well as days that are very hard to forget. You must embrace that and use everything to your advantage. Do you understand?" Raising an eyebrow she smiled.

The small girl nodded, "That sounds like hard work… Hm… I think I'll stick to farming." Smiling, she thanked her and hurried back over to her older sister who, along with everyone else on the ship was marveling at the gracefulness of Sakura's speech.

Kakashi could only pretend to sleep, wondering where Sakura had learned about Geishas'. Feeling the eyes of the suspicious men gazing on Sakura, he opened his right eye lazily and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, scooting her closer to him. "You're as smart as you are beautiful." Brushing her bangs out of her face, he tucked them behind her ear and turned his attention to the men, glaring at them quickly he leaned against Sakura, using her arm as a pillow. He smiled at the way she was acting, just like a geisha should, allowing her owner to do however he pleased and not arguing in any way or form. However, he knew on the inside, she would be struggling not to throw him a glare.

Sakura sat staring out over the ship as Kakashi moved her over and turned around. Lying down, he placed his head on her lap and placed his hat onto his stomach. Closing his eyes, he took a nap.

Gentle hands slipped out of sleeves and placed them on the white hair before them. Sakura gazed down at Kakashi and smiled slightly as she returned her gaze back to the water. Smiling, she gently stroked his hair, playing with it between her slender fingers. Closing her eyes, she hummed a soothing song that had the people on the boat dozing after a while. That was the other class she excelled at, the art of music.

As the hours passed by, they drew close to their destination. Once Sakura could see the shore, she gently woke Kakashi, who slowly sat up and put on his hat. As they docked, Sakura received many compliments from the passengers of the ship before leaving. Kakashi pressed onward, holding her hand to assure Sakura didn't slip on the dock. Once they were on the road, he smiled and glanced at the silent Sakura.

"You acted beautifully Sakura-chan." Kakashi smiled down proudly at her.

Sakura nodded and continued walking on her high shoes, "Are we going to eat for the rest of the week or starve and sleep inside one more night."

"Eat."

"It looks like it's going to rain again…" Sakura glanced up at the darkening gray sky and sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll stay dry and warm." Kakashi smiled and grabbed the handle of his sword, "Keep walking and don't turn around." Kakashi whispered before slowing down behind her.

Sakura brought out her umbrella and pulled it up. Holding it high over her head, she continued walking.

"What do you want." Kakashi asked sharply as he turned to face three men, all possessing different weapons.

"We want your female companion. She'd fit us just fine, and I bet she won't come cheap on the market." The middle man informed the samurai as he stepped forward and twirled his twin blades.

The man on the left laughed and sliced the air with his portable scythe, "I suggest you hand her over before we kill you."

Kakashi unsheathed his sword and smiled beneath his bandage, "I suggest you leave before I slice you down to bits where you stand."

Sakura slowly stopped and frowned, she was a kunoichi! She could fight as well! Turning around, she glared at the three men, surprising them. They had no idea Geisha's were capable of glaring.

Kakashi took this opportunity to rush forward and take down the man with the long range weapon. Slicing him down, he turned around and began sparing with the man in the middle.

Sakura watched as the man on the end rushed towards her, pulling out a rope, he put his scythe behind his back and rushed up to her.

"All right missy. You're not going to fight or scream. You're going to come quietly, and you're going to do everything we say or we'll hurt you."

"Oh my, I'm so scared." Sakura sarcastically stood back and placed a hand over her mouth playing a fake scared look.

"Don't be sharp with me geisha!" He growled, reaching for her, he grabbed her wrist roughly making her glare at him. The next second, he was on the ground holding his stomach and gasping for air. Sakura looked up to see Kakashi finish the second man and turn to rush over to her, his chest was bleeding beneath his bandages as he came closer making Sakura throw him a worried look.

Kakashi kicked the man on the ground before sheathing his sword and picking up Sakura, rushing down the road, he glanced up at the sky and rushed into the forest. Spotting a large tree, he hurried Sakura over to it and sat her down beneath the large roots that stood out of the ground, "It's going to rain soon, you'll be dry here… I'll make a quick shelter." Standing up he turned and began looking around for wood to use as a roof between the giant roots.

Sakura removed her socks and shoes and quickly stood on her feet, rushing around Kakashi, she grabbed his shirt and opened it, slicing open the bandages, she sighed with a smile. "It's not deep…" She reassured herself before placing her hand over the bleeding wound and quickly began healing it with her chakra.

Kakashi took her wrist and placed her back under the tree. Turning back around, he quickly made work slicing a log and placing it above them. Once he was set, he sat beside Sakura and sighed as the rain started coming down. Within minutes, it was pouring down on them.

Sakura placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and gazed up into his open eye, "Sensei…"

"Kakashi."

"…Kakashi-sensei, are you sure that's the only wound you have?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Would it be okay if I double checked?" Sakura blinked as she stared at his chest. She had a feeling.

Kakashi nodded and closed his eye, concentrating on breathing he allowed her to place her hand on his chest.

Sakura sat up on her knees and placed her hand on his chest, closing her eyes, she sent a short wave of chakra into his body. Concentrating on his torso more then anything else. Sure enough, a weak wave bounced back making her frown. Sending a different amount of chakra towards the cracked rib that was puncturing his lung. It healed quickly and she opened her eyes watching him breathe out. As he breathed in, she smiled, he wasn't struggling to breathe as much. Bending forward, she kissed his cheek and smiled before returning to his side.

Kakashi smiled as he moved his hand up to his exposed chest, she was right, there was something else wrong, "And here I thought I was out of shape… or you were seriously over weight…" He laughed.

Sakura punched his arm and glared at him, "I'm not over weight! I'm a curvy, short and skinny woman!" Grumbling, she crossed her arms and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Crossing her legs, she sat back and glared at the rain.

"Suuure." Kakashi smirked smugly to himself, "A short skinny one with a flat chest."

Sakura was on him like a snake that had just been stepped on. Smacking whatever she could reach, she stopped when she saw his entire left side was soaking wet. Deflating, she moved him to the middle of the small shelter and forced his legs down. Turning around, she crossed her arms and sat on his lap facing away from him.

"Ow…" Kakashi wheezed as he tried to catch his breath, she had forced his legs down too fast and sat down too hard. Wincing, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll take first watch." Sakura informed him.

Kakashi nodded and placed his hat over his face. Clearing his throat, he dozed off, surprised at how tired he was.

Sakura sighed as she stared at the rain. How long would it last today. An hour? Two? Leaning forward slowly, she let down her hair and quickly tied it back up. Turning, she pulled the hat away from Kakashi's face. The bandages lay loose on his face, and she gently removed them. Staring at his lips, she watched them move as he dreamed.

Lightning flashed above making her jump, squeal and wrap her arms around Kakashi's neck. Burying her face into his neck, she shivered as he came too.

Kakashi tensed up, thinking they were under attack, and made for his kunai in his pocket. Lightning flashed above again making Sakura squeak and jump before continuing to shake. Kakashi smiled before relaxing and placing an arm around Sakura's back, "Lightning's not scary…"

"It is when you're outside…" Sakura shook as the thunder roared overhead, shaking the ground. Sakura shook with fear as she grabbed Kakashi's kimono tightly with one shaky hand.

"We've been on tons of missions with Sasuke and Naruto with thunderstorms and you weren't scared."

Sakura shook her head, "That's only because I was walking next to Sasuke… but when we camped out. I did… alone in my tent…" Jumping again as lightning and thunder flashed and roared above them.

Kakashi blinked down at her and slowly smiled warmly, "You know lightning isn't so bad… I've faced it in battle before. Sliced it in half even. It's just wild and has a mind of its own." Smiling, he looked up at the dampening roof, "It reminds me of someone…"

"Who?"

"Naruto." Kakashi smiled and looked back down at Sakura, who was gazing at his neck.

"What do I remind you of."

"A beautiful Sakura tree. Strong. Awe-inspiring…"

"Pffffft. That sucks. It's just because of my hair and name. Choose something else."

"Fine… Let's see… hm… I still say Sakura tree…" Kakashi smiled, he couldn't think of deep things on a dime when he just woke up.

"Fine. I could be worse." Lightning flashed again and she jumped and buried her face into Kakashi's chest as she shivered.

Kakashi wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her, "It's okay Sakura, you're safe. I'll keep the lightning away. You should get some sleep."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes as a hot tear traveled down her cheek. Her grip loosened on Kakashi's kimono as the lightning flashed once more before moving on. Her breath settled to slow even breaths. As she drifted off to sleep, she got lost in the intoxicating smell that was distinctively Kakashi. A smile formed on her lips as she fell into her dreams.

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a quick rest, even though he was still alert to everything going around him, he felt lost with Sakura. For some reason, even though he was calm, his heart was racing in his chest. And these feelings that were starting to form towards Sakura had to be smothered before things got out of control and everything that was between them was lost.

---------

A/N: Oooh, Samurai Kakashi. lol Review!


	3. Beg and I'll feed you

A/N: Woot! I live! I give you permission to yell at me for the late update. HOWEVER. You might want to rethink that since I'm going to do a double update. I finished my other KakashixSakura fanfict. If you like this one, you'll probably like that one too!

OMG. I love Kakashi in this chapter... LOL! REVIEW!

----------

The sky had cleared by the morning, and Sakura awoke to the noisy call of small birds. Sitting up, she looked behind her and saw Kakashi was sleeping soundly. Smiling, she turned around and moved the hair out of his face, "Kakashi… Kakashi… wake up."

Kakashi's right eye slowly peeled open and closed again, grabbing the girl on top of him he smiled and rolled over, "Not now baby, I still get fifteen more minutes of sleep…"

"You gotta get up."

Kakashi smiled, obviously he was dreaming of one of his books for his hand began to wonder as he dozed in and out of his slumber, "I'll get something up."

Sakura blushed and grabbed his face, "You need to wake up Kakashi. You're going to regret do-" Sakura's sentence was cut short when Kakashi's lips met hers. Her eyes slowly closed as Kakashi gently bit her lower lip. His hands moved up to her hair and moved her face closer up to his. Deepening the kiss, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and pulled away after a minute to breathe.

Sakura blushed beneath Kakashi, everything about him was making her melt, "Kakashi… I can't."

"Sh-sh-sh… be a good girl…" Smiling, he kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away from her, "Now… how about we do something a bit more fun."

"Like a walk?" Sakura asked, panting. Her body was aching for more, but her mind was telling her to change the subject and wake him up before he did something else.

Kakashi smiled, "Take a walk… that's funny." Slowly opening his eye as he placed one more kiss on Sakura's lips he froze and slowly pulled away. The color in his face slowly drained. The look on Sakura's face made him light up bright red. Sitting up he placed a hand over his face and began scolding himself rapidly under his breath.

"Kakashi… look, it's my fault too… I tried to wake you, I'm sorry…"

"No, I should have warned you about that. I don't wake easily, which is why I never fall asleep by my students unless I read my books. It takes that side of me away. And… I'm sorry. Shit…" Grabbing his hair he sighed and sat back, "What did I do. Did I touch you?"

"You wanted to. You… kissed me." Sakura blushed and sat up, her hair a bit messy.

"I'm sorry… I should have woken up." Kakashi smacked his forehead, trying to wake up fully.

"I think you were just acting out on your subconscious feelings. I don't mind." Sakura smiled up at Kakashi making him frown.

"It's inexcusable… fix your hair. And we'll continue with this mission. The next town we hit should give us a lead to the base where the scroll is." Kakashi moved out of the small shelter and stood up. Sakura hurried after him.

"Kakashi. I forgive you. I understand completely about doing stuff while you're asleep. This one time, I slept over at Ino's house, and Shikamaru dropped by… anywho. I dreamt I was taking a shower, and I walked out of the room naked, and they had to throw cold water on me before I left the house… that was embarrassing. A small kiss isn't as bad as walking around without clothes on in front of your friends." Sakura smiled up at Kakashi sheepishly.

Kakashi took a minute to soak that in before covering his mouth and bending over, grabbing his stomach he laughed until tears formed on the corners of his eyes. Staying bent over, he breathed as he tried to stop laughing. But he couldn't.

"What."

"You walked around naked… a shower dream?" He tried to hold in the laughter, but it came out in the form of a raspberry that turned back into laughter.

Sakura smiled and crossed her arms, "So. Its better then having dreams about Icha Icha Secrets."

Kakashi stopped laughing and blinked up at Sakura, gasping, he pointed at her, "Icha Icha… secrets! You read that!"

Sakura pulled down her hair and combed her fingers through the smooth strands, "Of course, I've read all of them."

"No you haven't. You're too young."

"I'm twenty-one." Sakura glared at him, "I read my first one when I was seventeen."

"But… you're not supposed to read it until you're nineteen. Who gave you a copy?!"

"Naruto. He got one from Jiraiya, and he wasn't interested. Jiraiya can write certain things, but he's lacking in certain points. Like… character development, and in depth characters. Plus… he put my name as one of them in one of the books."

Kakashi avoided her gaze, "I never noticed."

"Right." Sakura narrowed her gaze at him and went on, "Other then that, they're interesting. Pleasant scenes and he's got a good view about what girls think while…" Sakura cleared her throat, "Not the best I've read but certainly not the worst."

Kakashi scratched his head uncomfortably. After a few minutes of awkward silence he cleared his throat, "How did I kiss you. I mean… was it just on the lips?"

Sakura smiled and narrowed her eyes at him once more as she smirked, "Want me to show you. I don't think I'm awake… Oh no… here I come." Reaching forward, she closed her eyes and stumbled around, "I'm going to kiss you."

Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and stared at her, "Sakura… I need to know."

Sakura blinked at him, smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, just as slow and deeply as before. However, this time, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, and gently bit his lower lip before pulling away. Blushing, she stepped back,

"Something like that." She half-panted before turning around. Before she showed him the kiss while there had been a silence in their conversation, she had managed to place on her shoes and fix her hair. The only thing she had to busy herself from not looking back at him was opening up her umbrella. As she began to walk she turned her head to the side so she could catch a glimpse of him, "Let's go." Walking away from the semi-blushing Kakashi who was touching his lips, she smiled to herself.

Kakashi frowned, he never kissed anyone that seriously, Sakura had to be lying. He only used that kind of kiss if he seriously liked the person. And he's only used that certain technique once or twice. Grabbing his sword, he put on his wooden sandals and ran after Sakura who was making her way towards the road.

"Sakura. Are you sure I kissed you like that?" Kakashi asked once he caught up with her.

Sakura nodded, "Yes."

Kakashi sighed and put his hat on his head, '_Not good… not good…'_ He was falling in love with Sakura, and he couldn't stop it. He had to, and he didn't know if he could. This made him worry.

-------------------

Sakura frowned as her stomach rumbled loudly. Louder then a lady's stomach should. Loud enough to make the squirrel that was watching them from the base of a tree jump and scurry up to safety. That was one smart squirrel.

Kakashi smiled beneath his fresh bandages and cleared his throat, "Hungry?"

Sakura decided to play it cool, "Not really." Her stomach gave another gut churning growl, which made her frown beneath her pale makeup, "Starved. Are we almost there?"

Kakashi smirked and closed one eye, he wanted a nap, or a novel to indulge himself in, "Another couple of hours. Probably by the time the moon rises over those trees."

A pitiful whine escaped Sakura's lips, "I'm hungry…" Looking over at Kakashi she frowned and turned her attention back to the road, "Are you sure you don't have any food on you?"

"Nope." Kakashi frowned, his stomach would begin growling in a few minutes as well. Placing his hand to his side, he fingered the change in the pouch that was tied around his sash. Enough for some ramen for a few days. A drip of water caught both the ninja's attentions causing them to play their roles. Sakura took out her fan and frowned as she fanned herself.

"I believe it's unwise for travelers to walk around without food. You should be aware of that after what happened the last time we ran out of food." Covering her mouth, she threw a gentle glare at him.

Kakashi moved his hand from his coins to his heavy katana, "You know I always have food for you. You just have to beg."

"Geisha's don't beg." Sakura all but spat as she picked up the pace.

"Riiiiiight, you will by the time I'm finished with you." Kakashi raced ahead of Sakura and grabbed her wrist. Folding her fan, he placed it inside her kimono and moved her over to one of the trees. Pressing her back against it, he pressed his body against her hard. Grinding his hardening crotch against hers and bringing his lips to her neck. Licking her skin he gently bit it, "Beg and I'll feed you."

Sakura remained silent and she shut her eyes.

Kakashi moved his free hand into her kimono and placed his hand on her stomach, squeezing it, telling her to play along.

Sakura panted and tossed her head to the side, squeezing her lips tightly together to stop the groans that she placed in her throat.

"Beg." Kakashi all but growled as he licked her neck up to her ear, he bit it gently.

"Feed me first." Sakura panted, clutching onto his kimono. Opening her eyes she looked up into the trees as she listened to the movement around them. Obviously someone was enjoying the show.

"I only have one thing to feed my precious blossom." Licking her cheek, he placed his lips against hers and completely devoured them. Sakura moaned as he slid his hand up towards her chest, telling him to watch it before she kneed him one. Kakashi froze and pulled away from her. Licking his lips he moved away and clicked his sword out of its sheathe. Turning around, he glared at the forest opposite of the path, looking straight into the eyes of four ninja. All from Mist. They looked like they were coming back from a mission, for they were covered in mud and crimson blood. They all were watching the free show with glistening eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the entertainment, however, I'm going to have to ask you for directions to the next town, and to kiss my ass." Kakashi glared at them as he placed his other hand on his blade. Standing in a defensive stance he glared at the one who looked less tired.

"Pretty cocky for a hungry looking samurai…" One of them chuckled as he pulled out his kunai.

"Well, I was getting there, but you four had to ruin it for me." He growled, not flinching. He heard Sakura pulling up her kimono that had somehow drooped while he was pretending to feel her up. He could hear her trying to control her rapid breathing and heart rate. Kakashi could still taste her as he licked the inside of his lower lip. She tasted like hot mint tea.

"The town is down that road, as for kissing your ass… you'll have to settle for us kicking it instead." The leader coughed a laugh as the two ninja behind him disappeared in a cloud of mist. Fog began settling thick around them as a jutsu by the last member was being used. The leader threw a bombardment of throwing stars.

Kakashi quickly whipped around and scooped up Sakura, jumping out of the way just as they landed deep into the tree, splintering some of the trunk into the air. Downplaying his speed, Kakashi moved out of sight and dodged the swipe of a hidden ninja. The fog was thick enough to slice with his blade, which he thought was a good idea. Placing down Sakura for a second, he removed his blade of its sheathe and began slicing the air, it formed streak marks he could see through before healing itself. Cursing, he turned around and saw Sakura's pink hair. Hurrying back to her he grabbed her shoulder before placing a kiss on her lips for good luck. A moment later he ran off into the fog, leaving her alone and vulnerable.

Sakura cursed silently as she heard a scream slice through the thick air. It was quickly silenced. Turning around, she hurried the best she could on her high shoes. Pulling out her umbrella, she tripped and fell on purpose as something whizzed towards her. A loud crack issued the air and she looked up to see the tree before her tremble beneath the large star that lodged into its trunk splitting it. Sakura squeaked as dirty gloved hands picked her up and slammed her against a tree. Opening her eyes she saw another gloved hand cover her mouth as she stared up into the eyes of one of the mist ninja. Obviously he was the leader of the group, for the others wouldn't dare go after her. In groups, ninjas had a pack mentality. And right now she was being felt up by the pack leader. A tear traveled down her cheek as the hand moved away from her mouth. Sakura let a loud scream pierce the air as she watched the ninja pull down his mask. His lips crashed against hers, cutting off her scream as he removed his gloves.

Grabbing her neck, he held her still as he slipped his free hand into her kimono and down bellow the sash. Sakura began screaming into his mouth with more gusto as she tried to push him away from her. Her arms were grabbed from behind the tree and quickly subdued. The pack leader had someone to help. Sakura tried kicking, but his legs were squishing hers. Another tear fled from her hazy gaze as she tried fighting back, not stopping her screams.

She was a kunoichi, she should be able to fight back! But she couldn't move, she could only taste the disgusting man that was moving his fingers down bellow her sash area, she began shivering in fear as his hand that was on her neck moved down to one of her breasts, squeezing it hard enough to bruise. Sakura continued her desperate cries into the disgusting man's mouth as he nipped at her lips.

As he moved his tongue into her mouth, she felt him tense and freeze. She tasted blood before he went limp. A streak of red and white flashed before her foggy gaze and her arms were free as a muffled cry was heard behind her. The fog disappeared as the ninja who cast the jutsu gasped his final breath. Sakura slowly raised her bruised wrists to her chest and slowly covered herself as she looked up to see Kakashi slowly walk up to her.

Gently, he placed his forehead on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close. He trembled in anger as he felt her place her forehead on his neck. He could feel her tears on his sweat and blood covered skin.

Sakura tried to find her voice, but it felt as if that ninja had ripped it out while he was sucking off her face. The only thing she could do was shake in Kakashi's grip. After a few seconds of breathing in his scent, she felt her knees give and she broke down in his grip.

Kakashi sunk to the uneven earth with her and hugged her tighter, "I'm sorry Sakura…" He whispered.

Sakura thought his voice was shaking, but she shook her head, "I-I couldn't fight him. What kind of kunoichi _am_ I? No wonder I failed my last mission. I can't even put up a fight against one lousy ninja while in disguise. I… I couldn't…" Sakura broke down again, weeping hysterically into his bare shoulder. He felt so comforting, so right to use him as an anchor as she trembled in fear and disgust towards herself.

Kakashi slowly pulled her away and he frowned as he gazed into her green orbs, "Sakura, you are one of the best students I've ever cranked out. And every ninja slips up. I slipped up back there. If I would have killed him in the beginning when I first spotted them, this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't have taken advantage of you and putting on that show… you could have hurried up ahead or…" He stumbled in his search for words as he avoided her gaze.

Sakura felt her hand move up from his chest and touched his moist cheek, he looked beautiful when he frowned. A smile graced her lips as she blushed and wiped away her tears, "I'm thankful you saved me. I didn't want him going any further."

Kakashi's gaze grew dark as he looked back into her eyes, "What did he do." He growled as he took notice at her bruised neck.

Sakura slowly peeled open her kimono and avoided his gaze, which widened considerably. She didn't know if it was because she was flashing him her not very impressive rack or if the bruising was worse then she thought. She'd look at it later.

"What else did he do." Kakashi asked, his tone holding more anger.

"For the quick amount of time, he did something else. But as I said, I can heal it. He didn't get far though…" Trembling, Sakura closed her kimono tightly around her as Kakashi hugged her again.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Kakashi whispered as he slowly stood up, bringing her with him. His sword was back in its place and he kicked the dead ninja that defiled Sakura hard before hurrying her back onto the main path. Pulling up his torn kimono, he finished dressing himself properly before crossing his arms inside his clothes. Every few minutes, he chanced a glance at Sakura, who was holding her umbrella, still trembling a bit. He had a surprise for her once they got to the next town. He had taken enough currency from the fallen ninja to pay for the rest of the trip in good hotels. Plus he could buy her better food then ramen every night. Tonight, he'd treat her to anything she wanted, it was the least he could do.

----------

A/N: Poor Sakura... Got your name put in a nasty book and now this?!

Review!


	4. Is the heat getting to you?

A/N: Rawr. Another update! Review??

----------

Sakura smiled as the town up ahead came into view. Glancing at Kakashi, she saw his kimono was a bit raggy looking, and his hair brought that frizzed look to it. Dropping behind him, she smiled as she took out a band from one of her hidden pockets. Grabbing his shoulders she stopped him from walking.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, trying to understand what Sakura was doing.

"Let me fix this…" Sakura reached above his head and took his hair in her hand, pulling his hair back, she smoothed it down. Pulling out a comb that was in her hair, she neatly fixed his hair and tied it behind his head. The hairstyle brought Iruka to mind. Turning him around she blushed at what she saw. Quickly hiding it behind a frown, she placed her finger on a string of hair that fell onto his forehead.

Kakashi couldn't help but stare at her, he kept his left scared eye shut as he stared at her mouth. He felt his lips part as she licked her thumb absentmindedly and smoothed back the small hair that bothered her so much. He'd cut it if she'd just keep that finger in her mouth. Clearing his throat, he turned around and scratched his chin, "Better?"

Sakura nodded and joined him back at his side. Ten minutes later, they were walking into the town. Paper lanterns were lit throughout the darkening streets as people began to pour out of the buildings.

It was after diner crowd, time for the bars to open. Grabbing Sakura's hand, he rushed her into a well lit building as people began walking out. Rushing up to the counter he smiled at the older man who blinked up at him.

"Are you still serving?" Kakashi asked, feeling naked without his mouth bandages. His tight on Sakura's hand lightened as he stared at the older man.

"We have time to make one more." The cook nodded from the back.

Kakashi let go of Sakura and clapped his hands together, "Thank you." Bowing slightly he raised an eyebrow, "What are you serving?"

"Anything your lady friend wants." The cook smiled pushing up his small cap.

Sakura blushed and covered her mouth with a hand that was well covered by her long sleeves, "I'm fine with whatever you want to make."

"Chicken curry?" The cook asked, the older man had disappeared into the kitchen, he was reading to close up after Sakura and Kakashi left.

Kakashi and Sakura nodded at the same time making the cook smile. His gaze traveled down to Kakashi's sword and his smile faded, "You're a samurai?"

Kakashi slowly pushed his sword out of view, "Not when I'm eating."

The man frowned and crossed his arms, "The lady can stay, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We haven't had the best experiences with samurai."

Sakura glared at the man and turned around stomping out of the building in a huff. Kakashi cursed under his breath and hurried after Sakura, who was walking into the crowd. Catching up with her, he grabbed her hand once more and hurried to a ramen stand. Sitting her down he pulled out money and slapped it onto the counter catching the attention of the cook, who quickly placed ramen in front of the hungry samurai and his geisha. He didn't want any trouble by the way he grabbed the money slowly. Kakashi turned away from the man and began eating, taking a few quick glances at Sakura who had copied him. He thought it was cute how she ate with such care, still acting like a geisha. When they were finished, they returned their bowls and Sakura was once more led through the town by Kakashi. He stopped to gaze at a stand that was selling hair accessories. Looking over at Sakura he raised an eyebrow and she quickly shook her head.

Sakura had no idea what Kakashi was doing. They had a limited budget to spend and he was trying to buy her stuff left and right. Sighing, she grabbed his arm and stopped him, "I'm tired. Could we leave so we can set up camp?" Raising her voice over the crowd so he could hear her she looked around, she had a feeling they were being watched and she didn't enjoy the feeling. Kakashi nodded and led Sakura towards the center of the town where the hotel district was. Walking into a red dragon hotel, he ignored the girls who tried to flirt with him trying to entice him towards their hotels. Pushing through the crowd, he demanded a room, making sure to draw attention to himself and his sword. That moved the crowd back a bit away from him and Sakura. The lady at the desk took his money and gave him the room at the top with the balcony and moved on to the next customer.

Sakura was led up the stairs, completely confused as to what Kakashi was thinking. She was fine with sleeping outside as long as they had food, and now he spent the food money on this nice room. When they were inside and the door was shut she began yelling at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You said we were on a fixed budget. We could only afford enough money for the week and you rented a room? What were you thinking? I don't care about sleeping outside, and it's a perfectly clear night tonight, as in no rain?" Pointing to the deck she frowned and crossed her arms. Letting down her hair she walked over to the dresser and picked up the wet cloth, cleaning her face she shook her head.

Kakashi took off his sash and sword and placed it next to the bed on the floor as Sakura continued yelling at him. Sighing, he removed the tie from his hair and shook his head making his hair fluff out and back into its original place. Growing tired of her yapping he walked over to her and placed a hand over her mouth shutting her up. Holding up his sack of money he smiled as her eyes widened, it was twice as full as before they started. As she returned her sparkling gaze back to him he felt his face warm up as she placed a kiss on the palm of his hand, "Sakura…" He sighed as he removed his hand from her mouth. The bag of money disappeared into her clutches with a fast swipe.

Opening the bag she took in the shiny glory that beamed up at her. Closing the bag, she hurried over to bed, letting the kimono fall off before she hit the sheets, surprising Kakashi and making him shut his eyes and turn around. Turning around, he saw her smiling face poking out of the bed. Walking over, he pulled up the sheets a bit and saw she was curled up next to the bag of money, it was going to be safe tonight. Sighing, he let the sheet drop and removed of his kimono, climbing into bed beside her he frowned as the bag lopped over and hit his arm. The coins bothered him.

"Sakura." He sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hm?" She asked, sounding completely content with her bag of money.

"Could you loose the bag of coins?"

"Uh-uh." Sakura shook her head as she stroked the bag absentmindedly as Kakashi turned away from her.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura asked, opening one eye to gaze up at him.

"Why Genma." Kakashi asked, back still turned to her.

"What about Genma?" Sakura asked, opening both eyes now.

"Why did you choose him to take back to your apartment?" He asked, Sakura thought she heard pain in his voice.

"Because at the time he was the only one available…" Sakura frowned and rolled onto her back, moving the coins onto her stomach as she shut her eyes once more.

"Only one available…" Kakashi sighed. Pushing himself up into a sitting position he slowly turned to gaze at her, taking in the scene as the moonlight cascaded into the room, "Did it mean anything? Are you seeing him?"

"No… why are you asking me all this?" Sakura asked, feeling a bit annoyed now. She peered up at him with one eye.

"It was just a quick little thing with him?"

"It didn't have to be him. I looked for other people first." Sakura sighed and sat up, causing the coin bag to fall to her side.

"So you were just in the _need_ and you took the first guy available?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yes. Is it so wrong to want to fuck someone cute for no reason?" Sakura barked as she lay back down, placing the pillow over her head.

"No." Kakashi said after a moment of silence. He was battling with himself right now. She held the idea that sex was okay to have and forget about, which made him worry about her but at the same time turned him on. He shook his head inwardly as he fought to control his feelings that were waking towards Sakura. She was his student, he was her former teacher. He couldn't go to bed with her. And yet, here they were, sleeping next to one another, her in her underwear and her bag of coins and him in his dark red boxers.

"Sakura." He called for her quietly as he opened both eyes to gaze into hers. Something stirred inside him. It felt so nice to be with her, but he knew it was wrong. If she did something, he'd go along no second guessing allowed. But she had to make the first move. He wouldn't ask her of anything, he'd only react towards her. That was his decision.

Sakura placed a finger onto his lips and opened her eyes, "Kakashi, I'm tired. Can I sleep with my bag of money please?"

Kakashi nodded and lay down on his back. Folding his arms behind his head he sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Having that feeling again, Sakura rolled over and snuggled up beside Kakashi as she gazed at the paper door to the balcony. As long as she was with Kakashi, she felt safe. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his chest and placed the money between them so it touched her stomach. She felt content with him, and she began to wonder if Kakashi sought anything more in her then just as a former student. Sighing, she took in his familiar scent as she drifted off to sleep. She was beginning to develop feelings for this man who was so comfortable and warm. Who smelt so nice and made her feel safe with just a quick glance. Her mind began to wonder at the things he would allow for her to do with him. She decided she would ask him when they awoke the next morning.

---------

"How do you think your students are handling without you?" Sakura asked as she tied the sash around her, she really wanted a bath.

"Truthfully? They're probably stringing him up on the tallest tree by his insides… they can be pretty brutal towards subs… broke the last one's leg in a game of 'tag'. They're the worst little pranksters I've ever trained. And smarter then Naruto while your thinking about him." Kakashi smiled as he smoothed back his hair and tied it up. He liked this look, as long as he was playing the part, he rather play it well.

Sakura smiled and tied up her hair that was beginning to feel oily to the touch. Then she remembered they had money and she smiled, "Oh my dear samurai…" She purred as she walked over to Kakashi and grabbed the front of his red kimono, fixing the folds unnecessarily, "Your geisha has a need to bathe. Could we go to a bathhouse?"

Kakashi bent over and placed his nose on hers, "Whatever my little geisha wants, she gets. Although, I suggest we go to a bathhouse in a different town. I believe we've overstayed our welcome. I have this feeling that we're being followed."

"Same." Sakura frowned her breath mixing with Kakashi's she wondered when her breath rate had flown up. She noticed Kakashi's had gotten slower, as if he were enjoying the closeness of her, "I suggest we go to the next town then and enjoy a bath."

'_Together?'_ Kakashi wondered as he felt himself nod and pull away from her, "Right. Good plan." Tying his sword onto his belt he cleared his throat and enjoyed the way she looked for a moment before he turned to leave.

"Wait." Sakura ordered, holding up her hand, her sleeve felt rather heavy all of the sudden.

Kakashi quickly turned around, feeling very hopeful inside. They still had the hotel room for twenty minutes. That would be plenty enough time.

"I… uh… that is… um…" Sakura bit her lower lip and avoided his gaze, she couldn't ask him, "Where do you think the scroll is?"

The hope inside his eyes died immediately, "I don't know. But… I looked around last night while you were asleep," Even though he didn't want to he did, he rather have watched her sleep, no matter how creepy it sounded, he thought it was innocent compared to the other things he wanted to do to her, "And I didn't find anything. I think we'll get a better reaction in the next town." Smiling slightly, he turned around and left the room with Sakura, he had to learn not to get his hopes up with her. But that wouldn't stop him from dreaming about the things that could happen. He just wished he had his novel to read, he didn't know how much longer he could keep his hands to himself.

--------------

As they stepped foot in the next town, they both had to stop to sigh. It had been a day's journey and they were both tired and hungry. Kakashi had to smile at the fact that they had come across no trouble, even though he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

Sakura pushed a strand of hair out of her face, she wanted a bath more then she wanted sleep and food. Grabbing Kakashi's empty sleeve she tugged it gently, "Your geisha wishes to bathe…"

Kakashi smiled and slipped his arm into the sleeve, reaching up, he took her hand and kissed it gently, "Whatever my geisha wants, she gets."

Sakura smiled and allowed herself to be led towards the unisex bathhouse. Dropping her clothes into the woman's changing area, she grabbed a towel and walked out into the large room. Kakashi was lazily soaking with a large cloth over his head, surrounded by steam and bubbles. There were only a few others in the bathhouse as everyone was out partying. Sakura climbed in beside Kakashi and leaned back. Taking the washcloth off his face, she folded it and placed it over her eyes. Sighing, Sakura smiled as she wiggled her toes in the hot water. It was unbelievably relaxing, the way it soothed her soar muscles and calmed her aches.

Kakashi couldn't stop gazing at her out of his un-scared eye. His fingers flexed behind him as he imagined running them down her back. Imagining how smooth that skin felt and how warm she was. Closing his eyes, he moved his leg away from her, fearing any contact down there would set off a chain reaction and he didn't want to make a show of anything with Sakura. Especially in a bath house. In a sauna, that's a different story. There's so much room at those places.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on Kakashi's flushed looked face she frowned, "Is the heat getting to you?"

Kakashi shook his head, lie. A certain heat _was_ indeed getting to him. The source of it was touching his face and sitting right beside him, "Sakura-chan…" He quickly said, taking her hand, his voice a bit higher then he would have liked. Clearing his throat he looked into her quizzical green orbs. She was too adorable at times, especially when she tilted her head to the side like that. Clearing his throat again he smiled, "It's your birthday tomorrow isn't it?"

Sakura blinked and gasped, "It is! Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about my own birthday!" Letting a frustrated sigh, she let go of Kakashi and placed her hands over her face, "I'm so tired, I can't believe… stupid me." Shaking her head she grabbed the shampoo and placed a glob of it in her hair. Scrubbing her head vigorously, she turned and blinked up at Kakashi. Plopping another glob of shampoo onto her hand, she ignored his pleas as she scrubbed his head.

"Sakura… you don't have to… I can scrub my own hair." Kakashi whined as Sakura placed her free hand on his chest and climbed onto his lap. His eyes opened wide and they met the soap that had drizzled down his forehead. Not here. Pushing her off of him, he quickly washed the soap out of his hair and rushed into the men's changing area.

Sakura's head rose from beneath the water, he had just _shoved_ her off of him. Glaring the man who laughed at her, she quickly washed the soap out of her hair and hurried out into the women's changing area. He was going to buy her a new kimono tomorrow for what he did. And she got to hog the covers tonight.

Kakashi stood outside the bathhouse, clothed in his clean kimono. Placing a hand over his blushing face, he groaned in frustration. Too close of a call. He needed his novel. He needed to release the tension between them in some way. Maybe if he killed someone, maybe that would help. Kakashi highly doubted that killing people would kill the attraction between them. Maybe if he stabbed himself. No, then he'd have Sakura touching him and healing what pain he inflicted upon himself. There was no other way around it. He had to confront Sakura.

---------

A/N: Uh-oh... Kakashi's getting antsy. Next chapter will have something special. ::winkwinknudgenudge::

REVIEW!


	5. I'll show you books only

A/N: Yo! Update time! I've been so tired lately due to the stress of college work and whatnot. ANYWHO. Enough about me. Here's that ::winkwinknudgenudge:: chapter!!! Yeah... Review.

-------------

Sakura listened to the silence ringing throughout the room. It was driving her insane. The last thing Kakashi said to her was hours ago when he apologized for pushing her off of him in the bathhouse. Blowing a tuft of hair out of her face, Sakura listened to him breathe. He was awake, and he was thinking about something. Sitting up, Sakura glared at the outline of Kakashi, who refused to look at her.

"Are you pouting? Did I hurt your head that much?" Sakura demanded keeping her glare on the motionless Kakashi.

'_Not the kind of head you're thinking of…'_ "No." Kakashi sighed. Rolling over he gazed at her with that lazy look that was his signature.

"Then what is your problem?" Sakura growled, crossing her arms.

'_The fact that you're perfect and I can't do anything to you without feeling guilty.'_ "Nothing." Kakashi mumbled and avoided her angry gaze.

Sakura picked up the pillow and smashed it against his face, "You're infuriating!"

After removing the pillow from his face and moving it down beside him, he stared up at her, "You know what's infuriating?" He asked, glaring at her.

"What."

Kakashi remained silent, he had to tell her, but he didn't want to frighten her with the idea that her sensei had somehow fallen in love with her. The age difference was bothering him more then anything else.

"What?" Sakura demanded again, her hair fell over her shoulders loosely. She let it hang there, only caring what Kakashi thought.

"Nothing." He mumbled after a long time, shutting his eyes he frowned, he couldn't do it.

Sakura didn't know why, but it hurt her that he wouldn't confide in her. Did he not trust her? Sadness overwhelmed her as she gazed at Kakashi, he eyesight fogging as she felt tears build up. Why she was on the verge of tears made her wonder why she was crying. Kakashi caught the look on her face and quickly sat up.

"Why are you…" Kakashi trailed off as Sakura slowly stared up at him, how those green eyes sparkled with the moonlight made him gasp. It was too much for any man to handle. Alone in a room with a beautiful woman who was wearing black panties and was on the verge of tears. Could a fantasy be any better? He could do without the tears, but she looked adorable staring up at him. That was, until something flickered behind her sparkling gaze that made his Sharingan slowly peel open to get a better look.

The look he was giving her made her tears slowly fade away and the wetness move elsewhere, somewhere down below. An idea popped into her mind, the same one she thought of before she searched for someone in the bar. Before she brought Genma home. And she slowly began to wonder if Kakashi would accept the idea. If he was the kind of man who liked 'strings attached' or not. Sakura figured she could ask him later, for now the tension building between them was killing her inside. Opening her mouth, she smiled at what she was going to ask him. And decided to ask with actions instead of words.

Catching him completely by surprise, Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck as she crashed her lips gently against his. Smiling when he gave in and kissed her back. The next thing she knew, he was on top of her and his hands were working down below driving her insane as he snaked around her damp panties and kneaded all the right spots that made her pant between kisses.

Kakashi moved his lips down to her neck and gently nipped her as she placed her hands on his damp shoulders. With his teeth, his slipped open her black bra and began licking her halfway exposed breast. While his hand below managed to remove the black panties, his other hand was behind Sakura's back, slowly unhooking her bra. Sakura helped by sitting up, allowing him better access.

When the bra joined her panties beside the bed, Sakura lifted her leg and pushed at the material covering up Kakashi, "Your Geisha wishes those to be removed." She panted as Kakashi worked wonders with his tongue and hand on her chest. He slowly lifted his head and gazed darkly up at Sakura making her eyes widen a bit. His Sharingan was slowly twirling as he smirked. Moving back up to her lips, he kissed them gently, "Whatever my Geisha wants, she gets." He replied, his voice throaty. As he kissed her, he removed his boxers, with her help. His hands slid to her waist and moved her up into the pillows. Leaning up on one of his arms, he kissed her gently and pulled away, "Sakura, you drive me insane. I have no idea what to do with you. I mean… is it okay? I used to be your teacher."

"You know… back then, after Sasuke refused to date me..." Sakura slowly peeled open her eyes and gazed into his, "I always thought you were the books only no girl action kind of guy." She smirked.

"Books only no girl action." Kakashi growled and moved on top of her, lowering his lips to her ear, he nipped it gently, "I'll show you books only." He smiled when she shivered bellow him. Moving one hand down to spread her legs, he slowly licked her ear.

"Kakashi…" Sakura panted, placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him up so she could gaze into his eyes, "Of anyone I know, you're the first candidate that comes to mind when something like this happens."

"Something like this?" Kakashi blinked, his hand frozen on her thigh.

"Kakashi… It would be an honor if you would pleasure me." Sakura smiled and placed a hand on his head, moving her fingers through his hair.

Kakashi slowly smiled, and Sakura saw his Sharingan spin just a tad bit faster.

Before he could move, she opened her mouth and asked, "What can you do with this?" She asked, eyeing his scared eye.

"With…" He shut his eyes when Sakura drew near and brushed her lips against his Sharingan making him smile even more, "Well…" Kissing her neck, he gently pushed her back down onto the mattress, "I can do a few fun things with it."

"Like…" Sakura asked, raising a pink eyebrow.

"Make your fantasy come to life." Kakashi kissed her nose making her smile.

"Really?" Sakura's eyebrow rose further as her hand slid down his stomach, and continued going south. Kakashi's mouth parted slightly when she reached her destination and gently stroked his length. His lips crashed against hers and he pulled away, "Do you want me to use it?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled, "I would."

Kakashi pulled back a bit more and stared into her eyes, concentrating chakra to his Sharingan, he smiled when he saw his Sharingan reflecting in her green orbs that began sparkling as he illuminated her fantasy world.

The hotel room peeled down to reveal a luscious green forest with a large pool of water, with a towering waterfall feeding it. Kakashi slowly stood from leaning against the tree and his eyes watered when he saw his Icha Icha book sitting across from him. Quickly stepping towards it he froze when he remembered whose fantasy he was in. Frowning, he crossed his arms and listened to the roar of the waterfall that rose above the clouds. "A rainforest." He smiled as he picked up the book and flipped it open. Blessing Sakura's imagination, he dug into the material. Looking up at the sound of water splashing he felt the book fall from his fingers as he saw Sakura rising from the water, completely naked.

"I thought this was _your_ fantasy world Sakura… not mine…" Kakashi cleared his throat as she walked over to him. He shivered when she reached up and ran a finger from his chin down his neck and rested on her shirt. She began circling him, taking him in as a predator would eye its prey. Kakashi shut his eyes and smiled under his mask, "How come I'm the only one here wearing clothes?"

"…your right… take them off." Sakura smiled as she picked up his book and placed it back where he got it from. Walking back to the water, she swam over towards the waterfall. Kakashi quickly stripped and hurried after her. He was loving this fantasy. Diving into the water, he swam over to her and smiled when she leaned over and kissed him.

"So, your fantasy is to have sex in a pond?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"No." Sakura took in a huge breath and dove under the water, leaving Kakashi all alone. Copying her, he took in a giant breath and dove after her. He saw her foot disappear into a cave beside the waterfall and he quickly swam after her. Surfacing, his eyes widened at the scene. It was a cave, and there was a giant green bed in the corner. His heart fluttered as he blinked and saw Sakura climb out of the water and walk over to the bed. Picking up a towel, she dried herself off and fell onto the bed, watching Kakashi surface and walk over to join her. Not bothering to dry off, he climbed on top of her and kissed her gently, "Why didn't your fantasy start here?" Kakashi asked, as he licked her neck.

"Because getting here was half the fun. Just watching you strip and swim naked… oooh…" Sakura smiled as his mouth moved south, "This really is a fantasy world…" She smiled when he kissed her pink locks down bellow.

"You've got an excellent mind if you can remember that Sakura… If you can tell it's a fantasy after I've done that to you… you deserve this." Kakashi licked her making her gasp. He seriously was impressed. No one could tell the illusions he made people enter were fantasies at all. They all thought it was real. Closing his eyes, he opened them and he was back in the bedroom, Sakura was still living his fantasy, her green orbs fogged a bit as she arched against him. Spreading her legs, he entered her and smiled as she cried out his name. Pulling out, he drove back into her and claimed her lips listening to her heart beat spike as she moaned into his mouth, he knew she was loving this. And so was he. So much so that he didn't notice someone was lurking in the shadows of their balcony outside, peering in through the cracks of the sliding paper-thin doors, enjoying the free show.

---------------

Sakura awoke the next morning to an empty room. Sitting up, she grabbed her panties from off the floor and put them on. Quickly walking over to the bathroom, she pressed her ear against the door, "Kakashi?" She asked quietly.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi replied.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked, slowly peeling open the door.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi replied in a different tone, letting her know it was okay.

As soon as the door was open, Sakura gasped. Kakashi was sitting in a bathtub, and he looked so beaten. Never had she seen him look this bad with so many scratches. Rushing over to him, she peered down into the water that held a crimson color, "What happened?" She asked looking at his scratched and bruised face.

"Someone barged in after we had sex and I had to kill them." He replied bluntly, his face looked pained as if it hurt to talk. Sakura's eyes watered making him frown, "It wasn't your fault Sakura. You did nothing wrong… I just feel bad. I took advantage of you…" Kakashi avoided her surprised gaze.

Grabbing his chin with her hand, she force him to look at her, "I loved what you did to me last night Kakashi. You didn't take advantage of me, I wanted it. As for not waking me to help you, that I'm a bit ticked about." Gently kissing his semi-swollen and cut open lip, she placed an open hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat. Placing waves of chakra into his body, she located the wounds and rapidly healed them. Taking a washcloth, she wiped the blood from him and drained the water from the tub, he looked pitiful, sitting in the large round tub as if he barely had enough energy to breathe.

Drawing him new warm bath water, she stripped her panties and bra and climbed in before him. Washing his face once more, she showered him with kisses before turning off the tap, "I can't have my samurai too tired to move. That won't do." Sakura sighed and placed her lips against his, placing her hands on his neck on his two large chakra points that were attached to his main arteries, she transferred some chakra into him.

"Sakura…" He groaned under her lips.

Sakura silenced him with a gentle nip, "I'm not the one fighting people you are. I'll give you some that will jump start yours. Now shush and let me kiss you…" Clicking her tongue, she smiled and kissed him again, finishing she leaned against him. Transferring chakra was hard work, and she rest against him in his lap panting and in a sweaty mess. She froze when Kakashi moved and turned her away from him and pulled her closer to him.

"I want to talk about what we just did…" Kakashi sighed.

"It was wonderful." She copied his sigh and made for the soap, his hand grabbed hers and brought it up to his scared lips. Kissing them gently he smiled.

"It was. But… that can only be a one time only thing Sakura. It can never happen again." Kakashi frowned against her fingers.

Sakura's eyes flew open and she turned to look at him, "Why? Did I do something wrong? Was I no good?" She asked rapidly.

Kakashi turned her around again and shook his head, "No. I just… can't shake the feeling what we did, no matter how wonderful and magical it was, was wrong. I mean… what would your parents say?"

"Ouch, that was a hit bellow the belt." Sakura winced as she made for the soap again. Once again he stopped her.

"Sorry. But seriously?" Kakashi lowered her hand onto her lap and held it there.

"They probably wouldn't mind. I mean, true, you're only a few years younger then my father… by you're only ten years older then me. There's nothing wrong in that. And my mother would probably be thrilled I was dating such a well known and respected man."

_Dating._ The word made his heart flutter. Kakashi shook back to the conversation at hand, "Or your father could come hunt me down."

"Maybe, but he's a veteran, he limps and you can jump out of the way. He'd end up hurting himself more then you." Sakura made for the soap again and he stopped her, "Why can't I wash myself? Is there something wrong with the soap?" Sakura asked loudly.

"No… nothings wrong with the soap." Kakashi replied, shutting his eyes.

"Then why can't I…" Sakura trailed off and a smile formed on her face, it slowly turned into a smirk and she grabbed the soap. Turning around, she propped herself up on her knees and began lathering the soap across her chest, dropping the soap onto his lap, she smiled when his eyes opened wider as it hit something. His eyes began to water as she began rubbing in the soap, "You know you like me."

Kakashi closed his eyes shut and nodded.

"You know you want to make love to me again." Sakura smiled when he nodded again. "You can't resist me." She smiled as she leaned forward, getting soap on his skin. Kissing his lips she continued, "You want me."

"Sakura." Kakashi groaned as she picked up the soap and placed it back in its soap dish, her hand returned down bellow and began stroking him.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, watching his face as a smile twitched on his lips.

"I should tell you something." Kakashi panted his hips jerking bellow her.

"Hm…" Sakura kissed his lips.

"I lied… the man got away… and he took all the money." Kakashi informed her, riding her hand fast as her grip slowly tightened. He knew it was going to hurt in a few seconds.

Sakura let him finish, surprising him. But he jumped back when he opened his eyes, she was glaring at him with such anger, he thought she was going to rip the thing she was holding right off.

Sakura quickly washed herself off and got out of the tub, hurrying out into their room, she got dressed and quickly dried her hair tying it up.

"Sakura. What…" Kakashi asked, hurrying out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"I'm going to hunt him down and kill that bastard." Sakura growled as she got onto the balcony and picked up a piece of clothing that was hanging off a nail, "Let me borrow Pakkun."

"Pakkun?" Kakashi asked while quickly getting changed.

"Yes. Call him." Sakura glared at Kakashi. He had taken such a beating and still the man had gotten away.

"He can't be out for long… I don't have a lot of chakra…" Kakashi sighed once he was changed. Tying back his hair really quick, he bit his finger and quickly conjured Pakkun.

A small pug sighed as it walked out of the puff of smoke towards Sakura. Sitting on his haunches he looked over the girl in the geisha outfit, "Hello Sakura."

"Hello Pakkun." Sakura frowned, crossing her arms. She had never been on the best terms with the little pug, ever since she learned he used the same shampoo she did.

Turning around, the little pug slowly padded over to Kakashi and placed a soft paw on the man's sandal, "You don't have a lot of chakra Kakashi. What's the emergency."

"I need you to track down an enemy." Kakashi sighed and picked up his sword, tying it to his sash.

"Nice getup." Pakkun smiled and walked over to Sakura. Hoping onto the railing, he placed his nose to the cloth Sakura was holding up. Sniffing the air, he sniffed the railing and smiled, "Found him." Jumping down from the railing, he rushed through the semi crowded streets.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and flew after Pakkun, carrying her bridal style. Within minutes, they were out of the town and rushing through the thin tree'd forest. Pakkun stopped and sniffed the air before hurrying off again down the road. Within the next hour, Pakkun skidded to a stop and sat down. Pointing to the trees with a paw he panted, "Right through there. There's a gated town. Holds a lot of scents like that guy."

"Is it a hidden village?" Sakura asked.

"It's a village of thugs." Kakashi frowned, "Thank you Pakkun. You found something else we were looking for."

The dog bowed his head in respect, and Kakashi copied him before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"The village where the scroll is at?" Sakura asked, taking out her fan and fanning herself.

"Yes. It…" Catching sight of her fanning herself, he couldn't help but smile, "Are you hot and bothered at the thought of getting the scroll so soon?"

"You're geisha is excited." Sakura smiled from behind her fan, "Now master, let's go get your scroll."

Kakashi liked that name. Walking over to her, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. Kissing her quickly, he pulled away from her, remembering the conversation they had earlier, he remembered the term _date_ being used. He wouldn't mind dating Sakura. Winking at her, he closed his scared eye and placed his hand on her hip, walking with her to the town.

-----------

A/N: OMG I love this pairing. Review! They make me smile. And trust me, you guys make me smile, I'll write more! LOL!


	6. The Scroll Collector

A/N: Aw man guys, I feel so bad for not updating! Things have been tough for me since I last updated, life and school got in the way. I promise I'll try my very hardest to update faster! Thanks for being such loyal readers! I hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters to come.

--

Never before had Sakura seen such a well-guarded town. No doubt there were many valuable scrolls and items that were stashed away behind those walls. As they neared the town, two guards greeted them. One looked over Sakura as if she were eye-candy, the other frowned at Kakashi.

"State your reason for coming to this town." The man asked, his voice deep, matching his huge body.

"Business." Kakashi answered, a smirk formed on his lips.

"You could sell her here." The man checking out Sakura smiled, "I'd pay a good price for your geisha."

"I'll keep that in mind. I want to check out my other offers." Kakashi replied. They nodded and happily let him enter.

Looking around the town, Sakura quickly began mapping the way back to the entrance, just in case, "Where do we start looking?" Sakura asked, ignoring the looks she was getting. Apparently, she made a beautiful geisha.

Kakashi thought about it and shrugged, "We're in the city… we just have to look around for someone who looks rich."

"No offense, but _everyone_ looks rich." Looking around, Sakura slowly began to notice everyone was carrying expensive weapons and wearing nice clothes.

"I think the first place we should check out would be the shops… So… Sakura?" Turning to where she had been, he found that his hand that was on her backside was holding air. Looking around quickly, his heart skipped a beat wondering who took her away. He saw her talking to a group of women bandits up ahead and he sighed in relief.

"So, the most well known man who holds the scrolls is Tsumitara?" Sakura asked the head of the group.

"Yeah." The girl replied, "He's located on the outskirts of town next to the lake."

"Thank you. I wish you good fortune." Sakura bowed and turned to see Kakashi standing beside her.

Kakashi bowed his head in respect and grabbed Sakura's arm, leading her away from the group.

"I think I found our man." Sakura said once they were out of earshot of the girls.

"Really? Good job." Kakashi smiled as he allowed her to lead them towards their destination.

Sakura gasped behind her fan as they neared the giant palace like house. It looked like Neji's family house. She suddenly began to wonder if Tsumitara was the head of his family. She remembered the last person she fought to get the scroll had been a middleman. Her heart skipped a beat as they stepped into the main entrance garden. She quickly began to wonder if they would remember her. There weren't too many girls with pink hair. Shutting her eyes, she bit her red painted lower lip and tried to calm herself.

"Sakura, nothing's going to happen to you. I promise." Kakashi informed her as they crossed a curved bridge over a steady flowing stream. Taking her hand, he gave it a light squeeze.

Sakura blinked up at him and smiled from behind her fan, she was seriously starting to fall for this man, and that fantasy induced sex from last night was that idea's number one supporter. Sakura sighed as she fanned herself nervously, wondering how her parents would take it if they learned Sakura was dating her former sensei. Blushing beneath the white paint she hid her smile. _Dating… Right._

Kakashi hid his smirk as they neared the entrance. A thug looking ninja stood guarding the way, making Kakashi feel uneasy. If a house this large held men that looked just like him, they'd have a hard time retrieving the scroll.

"State your business for trespassing." The man barked.

"I've come to offer a trade for a scroll. I heard Tsumitara-sama lived here." Kakashi smiled, his hand moving along Sakura's rear end making her purr inside, but keep a straight face so as not to raise suspicion towards herself.

The man glanced at Sakura and frowned, "Is _she_ what you are offering?"

Kakashi smiled, giving Sakura's rear end a very light squeeze, "Perhaps. It depends if Tsumitara-sama has the scroll or not."

The man grunted and considered his offer. Turning, he opened the door and called for the second guard that was guarding the next door. Obviously this house had a complicated design. The guard rushed over and smiled at the guests.

"Escort these two directly to Tsumitara-sama." The first guard ordered, and the younger guard saluted him before beckoning them inside.

"So, you're a scroll collector?" The young man asked.

"Yes." Kakashi answered, his fingers drawing lazy circles on Sakura's rear.

"And you think Tsumitara-sama has your scroll you want. I take it you're going to trade the geisha. He may accept your offer. Depends on how good she is." The man replied, tucking his arms behind his head.

"You can be rest assured I am skilled in many a manner." Sakura replied, her voice silky smooth. Her insides were squirming around joyously as Kakashi's hand played with her small round backside.

"That'll be determined later." The cocky young guard replied, adjusting his black shoulder pad, he slid open many doors and led them down a maze of corridors. Stopping before a pair of lovely paper doors. Sliding them open, he kneeled before a man, sitting comfortably with his hands tucked into two different kimonos of beautiful women, "Tsumitara-sama, please forgive the intrusion. But I have a guest here that has a proposition for you."

Tsumitara opened one eye lazily, gazing ahead at his servant, he looked up at Kakashi, whose head bowed slightly, and slowly gazed over at the geisha, who also bowed slightly, "Very well. Leave them here." Pulling his hands out of the kimonos', he slowly sat up and beckoned Sakura and Kakashi towards the table. Holding up a jar of saké, he smiled, "Let's talk business. What scroll are you seeking?"

Kakashi sat down beside Sakura and took the cup he was offered, but did not drink, "I'm a collector of many scrolls. Fairly valuable ones. Ones that are hard to get. I heard you had a few."

"A few…" Tsumitara scoffed, "Right. I have as many valuable scrolls as a Sakura tree has blossoms."

"Really?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. Would you wish to see?" Tsumitara asked, raising his eyebrow back at Sakura.

"Do you have any… fire scrolls?" Kakashi asked, pressing the saké cup to his lips, pretending to drink. He didn't trust this man.

"I have a few. They're very hard to obtain… surely you know that." He smirked at Kakashi, downing his saké.

"Which is why I come to people who have all ready obtained them for me. I'm looking for a certain one. It holds a forbidden jutsu." Kakashi pressed on, watching Tsumitara eye Sakura.

"Hm… a fire scroll with a forbidden jutsu. Do you use jutsu?" He asked, turning his attention to Kakashi.

"Only the kind I can use with a sword… do you own one?" Kakashi asked, again pretending to take a sip.

"I have one… but I want to see what you're offering." He eyed Sakura again.

"My geisha." Kakashi replied smoothly, leaning back, he placed an arm around Sakura, who was freaking out inside. He hadn't informed her he'd actually give her up to get the scroll. Obviously he was forming a plan. Perhaps she could assist.

"Your geisha. I have many geisha… why would I wish to obtain yours?" Tsumitara asked, downing another cup of saké.

"She's a very special geisha. She's not afraid to kill people. Which is why I've kept her alive this long. She has many… skills." Kakashi informed him, quickly glancing Sakura as to tell her to say something.

Sakura remained silent.

Tsumitara continued to stare into Sakura's emerald eyes, "How is she in the confinement of the bedroom."

"Fantastic." Kakashi sighed, letting a smile escape his lips. Still, Sakura remained silent.

"Really." Tsumitara eyed Kakashi, as if he didn't believe him. Then Sakura pulled off the jutsu that landed her as the main heroine in Jaraiya's novel, _Icha Icha Vacation_. Tsumitara's eyes widened as two identical geisha appeared at his sides, he eyed them both then turned to see Sakura slowly rise, her kimono hugging her curves tightly as she padded over towards him like a cat. Pulling out her fan, she placed it under his chin and lifted his face to gaze at her. Flashing him a warm smile, she lowered herself to the floor and brought her lips to his ear, "It would please me greatly if you would give my master what he wishes." She informed him in a rather breathy manner. Tsumitara smiled and nodded slowly.

"Absolutely. I'll take up your offer. She'll do." Standing up, he looked down at the three Sakura's blinking up at him, all three smiling from behind their fans. The two shadow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke and she chuckled as she stood to her feet and walked back over to Kakashi, offering him her hand, she helped him to his feet before putting away her fan. Tsumitara led them down to his scroll room and began going on and on about how he obtained some of them as they walked through the huge library. Kakashi took this opportunity to flash Sakura's gaze quickly with his sharingan, taking her into a fake world.

"Sakura. I'm going to leave you with him, and you're going to follow him wherever he goes. I'll come back for you, and kill him for doing whatever he'll probably do to you." Walking over to her, he kissed her forehead.

"Kakashi, he'll hear…" Blinking at Tsumitara who was still dragging on about infiltrating Gaara's private library and stealing a certain scroll, Sakura gasped and turned her attention back to Kakashi, "You're a genious." She smiled, taking her hands, she wrapped them around Kakashi's neck and kissed him gently, "I'll stall, but please hurry. He probably only wants one thing, and I rather keep that tucked away for some other time… and some other person."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and a distant smile formed on his face when she slipped his hand bellow her kimono belt and over her soft panties. In a flash, he had her slammed against the bookcase and was devouring her mouth with his, slipping her Kimono open, he wrapped her legs around his waist and took her right there against the bookcase. He couldn't get over her small cries, her flushed face, the way she moaned his name.

"So, which one did you want again?" Tsumitara asked, turning to face them.

"Fire scroll, forbidden jutsu." Kakashi replied, quickly shutting his sharingan.

Sakura blinked, she was standing beside Kakashi, her kimono closed, he wasn't touching her, he wasn't making love to her against a shelf. Sighing inwardly, she shut her eyes and imagined Kakashi finishing what he started.

"That one?" Tsumitara asked, picking up the scroll Kakashi was pointing at. Kakashi nodded and grabbed the scroll. Opening it, he glanced at it quickly, making sure it was official, he rolled it back up and tucked it under his arm. Extending his hand, he shook Tsumitara's hand and sealed the deal. Turning on his heel, he left the scroll room and followed the guard to the main entrance.

"What is your name geisha." Tsumitara asked.

"Sakura." Sakura replied, holding her hands together tightly beneath her kimono sleeves.

"Sakura… it suits you." Nodding, he walked over to her and grabbed her chin. Tilting her face up, he graced her lips with a kiss. Sakura shut her eyes and remembered what Kakashi told her about killing him for what he was going to do to her. She'd hold strong for him. She'd do this for Kakashi. When Tsumitara broke off the kiss he drew away, Sakura hated the way his scruffy facial hair scratched her face.

"So… does my little geisha wish to pleasure me here?" Tsumitara asked in a husky manner, his breath stunk of saké. Sakura smiled despite that and cupped his face in her small hands.

"I think it would be wise to see what I can do to pleasure you elsewhere. Save that for last." Sakura stalled, smoothing back his spiked hair. The man looked like he was in his early maybe mid thirties. He probably was younger though, but the stress showed. He was a giant however. Over six feet tall, towering over her. If he had not bent over to kiss her, the top of her head would have barely reached his collarbone. Tall men were always a turn on for her, but… somehow, Sakura liked the tall men who were slimmer built but just as strong. It made them more surprising to their opponents when they managed to pick them up effortlessly even though they looked like they belonged behind a desk.

Tsumitara laughed a throaty laugh and stood up straight, "All right. I'll let you play your game geisha. Entertain me… in my room upstairs." Smiling, he placed his hand on her rear end and led her up the stairs. Somehow, it just didn't feel right, the way he cupped her bottom. She was seriously missing Kakashi, and was silently praying he'd hurry up and return.

--

Kakashi jumped through the trees. He had to find a place to stash this scroll. He had to find a way back into the guarded village and he _had_ to save Sakura before Tsumitara forced himself on her. He skidded to a stop when he heard the familiar boasts of a loud mouthed ninja. He was so relieved, he could almost cry. Rushing towards the voices, he prayed he wouldn't be too late to save Sakura. Deep down inside, he wanted to keep her for himself.

--

"That's when I grabbed my foe by the shoulders and flung him over the cliff. Even if your legs are broken my dear children, you can still fight. I showed my rival…" Trailing off, Gai pulled out a handful of kunai and looked around the fogged woods as footsteps raced towards him and Kakashi's students he was substituting for. The boy copied him and the girls quickly searched for their kunai and stood in defensive stance back to back. They had a lot to learn. Gai quickly threw kunai into the forest and an 'ouch' came from the opponent. That voice was oddly familiar, but the way the sound the kunai made as it bounced of the steel, Gai knew the opponent had a katana. He quickly rushed forward only to skid to a stop three steps into his pursuit.

Kakashi was glaring back at him. Or… it looked like Kakashi, his hair was tied back and his face was naked.

"Gai. I need you to hang onto this for me. Do you have some spare clothing I could borrow. I have to go save my partner." Kakashi panted, holding him the arm sized scroll, he quickly began stripping his clothing, making the girls squeak and turn around in a giggling rage. He glanced at them like he just noticed them and jumped back a bit, "Kids… what are you doing here? I gave you the week off?"

"We got bored sensei, and we had to ask for a team mission… we're going to retrieve a special herb from the lake not too far from here. The herbalist needs it for Kiba, he caught a bad infection." The boy informed him, eyeing his katana with interest, "I'll trade you."

"Hahaha. No." Kakashi shut his sharingan and frowned at his students, they had seen his face, Naruto would be on his tail to see it for himself twenty-four seven now. Sighing, he glanced at Gai who was pulling clothes out of his pack. Kakashi thanked the heavens he brought all black clothing instead of his usually awful apparel. He couldn't imagine dashing in wearing Gai's trademark clothing. Sakura would never have sex with him ever again. Grabbing the black long-sleeved shirt and pants, he ordered his students to face away while he quickly changed. Tying the black sash over his face so only his eyes showed, he placed the katana on his back and took one fourth of everyone's weapons. Thanking them, he ushered them along, telling them not to head down this road for there would probably be trouble. After making sure everything was in place, he turned and fled back towards the bandit village.

--

A/N: Haha, Poor Gai, no one likes his clothing. Anywho. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon again promise! Hugs to you all!


End file.
